


Garbage Day (Shantae writing challenge, no dialogue)

by Crowlerj



Category: Shantae
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Shantae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlerj/pseuds/Crowlerj
Summary: Garbage bin





	Garbage Day (Shantae writing challenge, no dialogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyAraWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyAraWrites/gifts).

Sky stared at the garbage bin behind her Hatchery, smiling with red cheeks as she looked at her friends, Bolo and Shantae, by her side. Each of them had their arms crossed, and none of them could maintain a straight face. Sky nearly laughed through her lips, trying desperately to keep her voice down. 

Shantae wagged her finger toward the bin, while Bolo slapped his face, trying to keep quiet. Shantae tip-toed closer to it, avoiding dry leaves on the gravel. 

Sky blew air from her nose, then Shantae turned around and waved her hand. Bolo nearly cracked, sitting on the ground, spit bubbles blowing from his pursed lips. At that point, Shantae could barely hold it in either, so she hurried as much as she could to the bin, her face blushing and puffed. 

Finally, she made it. It was just her and a lonely garbage bin. She lifted her foot, pulled back her knee, and kicked it down so hard the lid popped off. 

A wild Rottytops crawled out of it like a scared raccoon, tripping on her knees as she slipped away and out of the alley. 

The entirety of Scuttle Town heard laughter that day, and another point was won for the best hide-and-seek game they played since forever ago.


End file.
